ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
54th Intelligence Counter-Intelligence Division
'' "Nullam semper possibilis, nulla materia committere."'' ―Success is always possible, no matter the odds. The 54th Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence Division is an elite division of highly trained forces from the US, British, Canadian, and Australian militaries, among others. Overview The 54th ICI Div. is a special operations group that mainly carries out intelligence and counter-intelligence operations, but they are not limited to these operations, and are in fact more well-known for Sabotage, as well as capturing high-profile targets, such as top Al-Qaeda members. The 54th ICI often relies on stealth, and such, they frequently use silencers. They also often use specialized optics and under-barrel shotguns and grenade launchers. Weapons used bu the 54th are usually American or German, but weapons from other countries, such as the Steyr AUG, the L115A3, and the PK Pecheneg are used as well. The 54th will also use enemy weapons, so it is therefore not uncommon to see a member of the 54th wielding an AK-47. The 54th operates in any condition. The 54th almost always uses digital camouflage uniforms, with the color dependant on the environment. However, in some urban operations, the 54th will use a regular, non-digital red and brown camouflage scheme, while it uses all-black uniforms on Naval missions. The 54th also conducts operations in civilian garb in certain high-profile cities, such as Los Angeles, Paris, Cairo, and Shanghai. Below are the various camouflage patterns the 54th uses. The 54th ICI operates numerous vehicles. While most of the vehicles are American, there are some notable exceptions, such as the Leopard 2A6 MBT, the Eurocopter Tiger, and the Tornado GR4. The 54th also uses Improvised Fighting Vehicles, such as an Up-Armored SUV with a hidden Minigun Turret and a Speedboat decked out with .50 cal Machine Guns. Some vehicles used by the 54th are civilian, not armed with any guns, such as the ATV and the Sea-Doo Water-ski. The 54th also frequently uses Pick-up trucks, with different models used in different regions. Notable members A list of notable members of the 54th, along with their former units. *Alex Arthur (Special Air Service Regiment) *Jacob Tailfin (Navy SEALs) *Timothy Smitts (Green Berets) *Peter (Special Air Service) *Derek Strickland (Joint Task Force 2) *Marcus Xavier (First Battalion Rangers) *Elliot Fudge (Green Berets) *Knotdead (USMC Force Recon) *Alex Rider (SAS) *Chester Allen (SASR) *Brian Acker (1st Rangers) *John Foxworth (JTF2) *Jason Burns (Green Berets) *Richard Dumahal (Central Intelligence Agency: Special Activities Division) *Adrian Wolfe (Kommando Spezialkräfte) *Alan Blake (Military Intelligence 6: Special Operations) *Paul Kenan (CIA SAD) *Daniel Barrett (Force Recon) *Johnathon Roberts (MI-6 SO) *Ivan Nevski (Spetsnaz) Defector *Dmitriy Harkov-aka Curtis Martin (Deep cover Spetsnaz agent) Notable Operations *1996 - Assasination Order #8 - Mission to disband a Chechen Private Military Corporation by assasinating Grigori Yassen. Outcome: Successful. Grigori Yassen's death confirmed, wingman Sergei Makarov disbands PMC. *2002 - Capture Order #5 - Mission to capture Mohammed Al-Kalari, a high-ranking Al Qaeda member. Outcome: Successful. Al-Kalari captured and handed over to US Army Rangers to be put into custody in Guantanamo Bay. *2005 - Defense Order #12 - Mission to disarm a bomb in the London Subway. Outcome: Unsuccessful. Bomb detonated, killing 2 members of the 54th and critically wounding a third, as well as causing many civilian casualties. *2009 - Takedown Order #19 - Mission to kill or capture possible Al-Qaeda Members in Nairobi, Kenya. Outcome: Partial Success. One Terrorist captured, a second escaped with an injury, and the third killed himself and multiple civilians. *2010 - Takedown Order #22 - Extended Operation to break up and destroy Sri Lankan Activists. Outcome: N/A. Operation still ongoing. Category:NATO